Sinbad
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Focalor= |-|Full Djinn Equip Baal= |-|Full Djinn Equip Valefor= |-|Full Djinn Equip Zepar= |-|Guardian of the Sacred Palace= Summary Sinbad (シンドバッド, Shindobaddo) is the former King of Sindria, the World Innovator, Head of International Alliance and the President of the world's most powerful Company known as Sindria Trading Company. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, and a King Vessel. He was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad has already halfway "fallen into depravity" and is also David Jehoahaz Abraham's reincarnation, as stated by Gyokuen Ren. He is often accompanied by members of the Eight Generals who are his most trusted companions. He is a major character in Magi, the adventure king and main character of Adventure of Sinbad. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic | Low 1-C, potentially 1-B Name: Sinbad Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Dungeon Capturer, Deity |-|Base= Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magoi Manipulation, Limited Precognition (As a Singularity Sinbad can see the threads of destiny and guide others along), Acausality (Type 4; as a Singularity Sinbad is born with a vast amount of Magoi and is capable of deviating from fate and "feel" fate. He is also halfway Fallen into Depravity), Divine Protection (Singularities are blessed by the Gods allowing Sinbad to escape another realm. Because of this controlling a singularity is next to impossible. Sinbad was also protected by the Gods despite having his individuality completely erased by Ugo and they even raised him to Godhood), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Curse Manipulation, (Sinbad is halfway Fallen into Depravity) |-|Djinn Equip: Baal= Powers and Abilities Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Energy Manipulation |-|Djinn Equip: Focalor= Powers and Abilities Air Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Energy Manipulation |-|Djinn Equip: Valefor= Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Mind Manipulation |-|Djinn Equip: Zepar= Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control and Sound Manipulation |-|Guardian of the Sacred Palace= Powers and Abilities All previous abilities in addition to Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Sinbad took his pencil reality warping it into Il Ilah with a universe and then destroyed them both by reality warping back his pencil), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (With Sacred Palace which is manipulated by the whims of the bearer Sinbad can swap the hierarchy of Gods effectively becoming even more transcendent, superior to Gods like David who can create entire worlds with thoughts and manipulate every crevice). Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Godly: After Sinbad died his Ruhk returned to the Great Flow and according to Arba returning to the Ruhk means becoming nothing but Sinbad was able to return to life thanks to the will of the Magi Gods), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Types 3 & 8), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Vector Manipulation and Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Creation, Summoning, Power Bestowal, (Just like the other Gods), Plot Manipulation (Ugo displays the level of transcendence against Sinbad and Aladdin's Multiverse, viewing the whole thing as fiction. To put it in his words in comparison to him Sinbad is merely "a protagonist of the story" (due to higher gods influence) and he is "the author" (of that story) He even goes as far as to call himself "omnipotent" in comparison to Aladdin's World. There's also scenes where Aladdin himself who was in the Sacred Palace viewed the lower worlds by reading them in stories), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Rukh is the home of souls and the origin of life.It is hailed as a supernatural force which governs the world. Causing all natural phenomena stated by both Matal Mogamett and Sinbad. Rukh is what links everything together and is all equal. Rukh is also fate. Fate is the force the governs the actions of every single being. According to Ugo the Ruhk compose the spirits inside living things and that the universe is composed of multiple dimensions. Other characters say this too. Not spatial or temporal in this sense. Rukh is one of these invisible dimensions that cannot be seen by regular people. The Ruhk exist in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. According to Sinbad there are countless worlds with each its own God who control the Ruhk just like King Solomon) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Small Country level (When Sinbad was younger, he was capable of this degree of energy output), Country level with Extreme Magic | Low Complex Multiverse level (Took Ugo's position becoming the Guardian of the Sacred Palace), potentially Hyperverse level (He was planning to continue to ascend to higher degrees of reality and defeat the Gods) Speed: Sub-Relativistic via power-scaling (Intercepted a shot from a lightning gun) | FTL (Faster than Yamuraiha and should be faster than Alibaba) | Unknown (Outside of and beyond regular space-time continuums) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G+ | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Island Class | Low Complex Multiversal, potentially Hyperversal Durability: Unknown | At least Small Country level via power-scaling (Is one of the top tiers in the verse and Baal has been shown to be his strongest vessel so far) | Low Complex Multiverse level, potentially Hyperverse level Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Unknown | Low Complex Multiversal, can become higher, likely Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Baal Metal Vessel, Focalor Metal Vessel, Zepar Metal Vessel, Valefor Metal Vessal, 3 other metal vessels, and a normal sword | Unknown Intelligence: High | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (By becoming the Guardian of the Holy Palace, Sinbad oversees all worlds under his domain as well as their histories) Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, if he overuses his magoi, he reverts back to his base form | Unknown Feats: Sinbad's Lightning Sword (City level) Casually destroyed a mountain range when he was just a teenager (City level) Can destroy a mountain top (Large Island Level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Baal= =Baal= baaldjinn.png|Baal, the Djinn Baal Djinn Equip Full.png|Sinbad with Baal as a Djinn Equip djinnequip.png|His Metal Vessel Baal is the Lightning Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 1st Dungeon. Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. This Djinn dwells in the sword he carries with him. He can attack with the element of lightning by his Metal Vessel. :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. In this equip, Sinbad gains the sword of Baal, Bararaq Saiqa. The sword has a guard around the hilt similar to that of the claw of Baal with blue scales. :*'Bararaq (Lightning)': Sinbad summons lightning from his sword to strike the opponent. This attack can be used in full Djinn equip or simply in weapon equip. This magic is capable of destroying an entire chain of mountains in one strike. 6255869-6966759856-c0ac7.gif|Bararaq :*'Bararaq Saiqa (Lightning Sword)': Sinbad draws lightning from the sky to his sword, where it is stored and eventually used to blast the enemy with lightning powerful enough to hurt the Medium, lighting up the sky in the process. Balalark_Saika.gif|Bararaq Saiqa :*'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa (Lightning Sword of Extinction)': When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous blade of concentrated lightning in the form of Sinbad's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. It had enough power to pierce clean through the Medium.' KDukOb.gif|Extreme Magic |-|Focalor= =Focalor= Sinbad render 4 by oxoluffy-d6oej8s.png|Sinbad with Focalor as a Djinn Equip focalora.png|Metal Vessel Focalor.png|Focalor, the Djinn '''Focalor' is the Wind Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 41st Dungeon. Focalor is the Djinn of Rule and Submission. This Djinn dwells in the silver bracelet on his right arm. :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a bird, with dark feathers covering various parts of his body. His hair grows longer and is feather-like at the ends. He is adorned with a golden collar and gains a third eye on his forehead. He can control the wind in a form of tornadoes from the palms of his hands. :*'Foraz Zora' (Cleaving Wind): Sinbad uses this attack to summon two wind tornadoes around his hands, then combines them over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. He is also able to manipulate wind on a smaller scale, which can repel Kougyoku's Extreme Magic. Sinbad-attacks-with-Foraz-Zora(anime).gif|Foraz Zora |-|Zepar= =Zepar= Zepar Djinn Equip Full.png|Sinbad with Zepar as a Djinn Equip Djinn_Zepar.png|Zepar, the Djinn Zeparm.png|Metal Vessel Zepar 'is the Sound Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 16th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's middle finger. :'Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, hooves, tail and three eyes. He can perform an incredibly loud scream able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it affects everyone in the vicinity to some degree. Not only can he do that, but he can also control other people's minds by using a special type of sound wave. He does this by forcing his own Rukh into their bodies. Sinbad had done this with Kougyoku during their fight and to two other unknown people, one of whom Sinbad stated lives in his territory. He says he does this so that he can know everything in the world. This was the reason that he could come out with countermeasures against the Kou empire so quickly. |-|Valefor= =Valefor= valeforsin.png|Sinbad with Valefor as a Djinn Equip valefordjinn.png|Valefor, the Djinn Screenshot_79.png|Metal Vessel :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes the form of a nine-tails fox with white fur. His hair changes to white and lengthens. His ears also elongate and look like the ears of a fox. He also gains eyes on his palms which allows him to use Valefor's true ability by releasing some sort of waves. * Stagnation: The ability to stop molecules and restrict a substance's movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state to solid form. By using it on opponent Sinbad can separate a person's sensation from the surroundings and slow down their movement as much as possible. Because of this, even the opponent's thoughts are slowed down, and they may not even realize the change. estang.png|Stagnation * Garufor Zairu (Ice Beast Howl): Sinbad throws multiples ice picks toward the opponent by transforming water into the ice. It is said that despite its appearance, it is quite a powerful technique. eOpuwWb.gif|Garufor Zairu * Garufor Kirestal (Ice Beast Crystal Formation): Sinbad freezes the target in stalactite of ice which knocks off the target. valeforha.gif|Garufor Kirestal Key: Base | Djinn Equip | As Guardian of the Sacred Palace Gallery File:Magiscan1.jpg|Sinbad destroying multiple mountains as a teenager. File:Sinbad2.jpg|Sinbad using Baal, Focalor and Zepar. File:Sinbad.jpg|Multiple faces, one man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magi Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Air Users Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1